tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fireman1430
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:100 2582.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 16:49, 28 February 2011 Thanks for photo Hi Fireman1430 Thanks for uploading the images of a Roadless 94T. It would be helpfull if details of the Axle no (roadless serial number) or a registration number if known for the individual tractor could be added to identify it from others of the same model and allow it to be added to the list of known surviving examples on the Roadless Traction Ltd page. BTW it is best to save images with a 'name' that describes the image as this allows it to be found later by using search and then incorporated in other articles. e.g File:Roadless 115 no. 5403 reg OCT 263H at Newby 09 - IMG 2298.jpg :Not all upload options provided by the site offer the ability to 'rename' the file without selecting extra options, so you may have missed it along with the licensing options to select a suitable copyright status tag. - Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Copyrights Also from your User name perhaps you could be able to help by supplying some images of Fire engines and additional info on models from firms such as Shelvoke and Drewry and Shand-Mason etc and any other manufacturers that build them or used to. The Emergency service vehicles section of the site started from the collecting of photos of such vehicles that appear as part of the many Steam fairs and other vintage vehicle events we attend to get photos of the tractors and construction plant. Many of which have a few vintage and classic Fire engines on display along with some modern ones attending from the local fire brigades doing Public relations and fire safety demonstrations. Thanks again for taking the time to upload the Roadless photos - 18:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) (site founder)